A typical global positioning system (GPS) antenna is generally positioned on a top of a wireless communication device, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA). However, a radiating power of the GPS antenna will mainly focus on an upper-hemisphere radiating pattern, which will affect a receiving performance of the GPS antenna.